


dream me the world

by nautilics



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/pseuds/nautilics
Summary: Atsumu and Osamu, before Atsumu leaves for the training camp.





	dream me the world

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 4: Quotes | Originally posted [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14716017#cmt14716017).
> 
> title & prompt from Maggie Stiefvater's _The Dream Thieves_.

Atsumu's only a little surprised when he hears the soft _thud_ of someone leaning against the shoe lockers next to him, while he’s changing out of his indoor shoes. "Oi, oi," he says, straightening, and whacks Osamu's arm with the shoe in his hand. "Lunch is over. What are you doing skipping class?"

From his slouch, Osamu peers up at him through his fringe. "’m not skipping. Mum told me to see you off," and he's got the placid, innocent face on, which is a complete _lie_ and makes Atsumu roll his eyes.

"Your face is creepy when you do that, y'know." 

"Same face, 'Tsumu."

"That's exactly why it's creepy." He waits for Osamu to change his shoes, before hefting his bags up and leading the way out to the frosty air outside. The air fogs up when Atsumu exhales. "I would _never_ make such a fake-innocent face."

He gets a pointed silence, which he ignores in favour of watching his breath dissolve into the atmosphere.

At the gates, Atsumu pauses, foot poised to step. Osamu, behind him, gives him an expectant look. It feels like a _moment;_ something significant should be happening here, before he takes that next step. Beyond is the station, then the train, and then an array of unknowns at the training camp. Atsumu is no stranger to charging ahead, but it's always with the reassurance of his twin, half a step behind him; not lagging behind, but watching his back. 

Atsumu stares up at the grey clouds overhead, and sifts through the words.

“Hey, 'Samu.”

“What is it, 'Tsumu?”

It feels like there are a million things Atsumu should be saying in this moment, or maybe none at all, and he's not sure which it should be.

And maybe Osamu gets it, because he fills the silence and the space with a half-step forward and a shoulder, nudging his.

"What, are you getting cold feet?" he asks, and Atsumu bites his tongue over _it's weird that we're not going together, huh?_

"Impossible," he says instead, and Osamu hums, allowing this.

“Just you wait," Atsumu says, watching a crow flicker across the sky. "When I get back, we're gonna take Nationals by storm, you hear?" It's not quite what he wants to say, but he doesn't know if he's got the words for it yet, either.

Osamu deigns him with a snort, and a hand planted firmly on his back. "Who's waiting?" he says, and pushes him over the threshold. 

Atsumu barely catches himself before he stumbles from the weight of his bags. When he turns, Osamu's got a gleam of a smirk on his face. “Better not scrape up your knees showing off to those Tokyo punks, ‘Tsumu. We’re not waiting up if you fall behind.”

It surprises a laugh out of Atsumu. "Yeah, yeah," he tells his twin's retreating back, and then because he needs the last word, "Same to you, 'Samu."

Osamu, of course, doesn’t bother to reply. Atsumu ducks his chin into his collar, and starts walking.


End file.
